


A picture is not worth a thousand words

by TiffanyF



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dub. con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is sent a picture that leads him down the wrong path with the one he loves....or does it. Slight spoilers for Season2 Conspiracy Theory. I don't own anything NCIS related and am only playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A picture is not worth a thousand words

Gibbs heard his computer ding to indicate that he’d received new emails and was a little surprised as he watched Kate and Tony scramble out of the bullpen. Gibbs knew something had been going on between the pair all day but as it hadn’t had an impact on their case he’d ignored it. He opened his email and stared at his computer in shock. Then he grinned; maybe he had a chance after all.  
********************

Tony wasn’t too surprised when someone knocked on the door to his apartment. Both he and Kate had hit delete and, somehow, the pictures had been emailed to Gibbs’ computer. He just hoped his boss wasn’t too mad about the pictures and might actually give Tony a chance to explain what had happened.

“Hey Gibbs,” Tony said putting on one of his best smiles.

“Can I come in, Tony?” Gibbs asked.

He didn’t want to talk in the hall; Tony could handle that. “Sure thing, boss,” he said. “You want something to drink?”

“No, thanks Tony,” Gibbs said. He slung his coat over the back of a chair and turned to face the other man. “I wanted to talk to you about an email I got today at the end of the day.”

“Yeah, about that picture boss; I found it while I was on spring break with my frat brothers and thought it’d be fun to torment Kate a little. I never meant for anyone else to see it. I swear I’d never actually do something like that to Kate. I respect her too much for that.”

“What are you talking about, Tony?” Gibbs asked.

“The wet t-shirt picture I found of Kate,” Tony said. “I must have hit the wrong button on my key board because I was trying to delete it from my computer.”

Gibbs stepped up to Tony, cupped the other man’s face and leaned in. “Not the picture I’m talking about, DiNozzo.” He closed the space between them and took Tony’s mouth in a soft kiss. For a moment the younger agent was frozen but then relaxed with a soft moan. Gibbs tilted his head and deepened the kiss, tasting Tony for the first time. Tony’s hands tangled in his boss’ silver hair and his body practically melted in against Gibbs.

“Bedroom,” Gibbs whispered. He let his hands glide down Tony’s neck, delighting in the shiver it produced, and started to unbutton Tony’s shirt. Gibbs leaned down and kissed the soft skin as it was exposed.

“God, boss,” Tony whispered his head falling back. He regained some sense of balance and grabbed for the other man’s arm. With a wicked grin he pulled Gibbs down the hall to his bedroom. Once there Gibbs took control back and quickly stripped them both before pulling Tony back in for another kiss. He walked them backwards until Tony’s knees hit the bed and he released the younger man.

“Supplies DiNozzo?”

“Bedside drawer boss,” Tony replied.

Gibbs thought he saw something in Tony’s always expressive eyes as the younger man rearranged his long limbs on the bed while Gibbs dug out the needed supplies and dropped them next to the feast of skin spread out in front of him.

He climbed onto the bed and lowered himself down onto Tony kissing him softly. Gibbs groaned at the feel of skin on skin and had to stop himself from thrusting down against the hot, hard cock he could feel pressing against his own. “Been wanting this for so long, Tony,” Gibbs whispered as he kissed down along his new lover’s neck. “Watching you every day, seeing your smile, hearing your voice drives me crazy.

Tony’s back arched when Gibbs started sucking on his left nipple. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, when his world had turned upside down, but it all felt so good he didn’t want it to stop.

Gibbs grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers carefully. He took Tony’s cock in his mouth and pressed into Tony’s body. He couldn’t believe how tight the younger agent was and moved slowly and carefully to start to stretch his lover. Gibbs listened to the steady flow of words Tony was babbling as Gibbs worked his body slowly building the pleasure and pressure within him.

As Gibbs pressed home he stilled when Tony tensed up. “Breathe Tony,” he said softly. “Relax and let me in; I want to take you flying but you’ve got to relax.” He rubbed Tony’s chest and murmured to him until he was able to slide home.

Tony wasn’t prepared for the pain that ripped through him as Gibbs’ cock pressed into his ass. He could feel his body tightening in reaction and didn’t know exactly how to deal with it until his boss started talking to him. He instinctively listened and slowly he felt his body relax.

“Love you, Tony,” Gibbs whispered. “Love you so much. Don’t want to hurt you, I’m so sorry I did but I’m going to make it up to you.” He pulled back slowly and thrust forward just as slowly setting a relaxed but steady rhythm. Gibbs watched his lover’s face closely and saw the moment when pain started to fade and pleasure took over. He sped up, thrusting harder and shifting his angle until Tony cried out in shock.

Gibbs reached between them, wrapped his hand around his lover’s erection and started stroking roughly. “Come for me, Tony,” he said. “I want to see you fall apart.” He gasped as Tony’s body clamped down on his cock, milking him into his own climax.

Tony lay still as Gibbs cleaned them both up and was surprised when his boss crawled back into the bed, pulled the covers up over them and curled up around him. “Why didn’t you tell me, Tony?”

“What?”

“That this was your first time,” Gibbs whispered as he nuzzled under Tony’s ear. “I knew you were tight but I thought it had just been a while. I could have spared you so much pain if I’d known. I hate that I hurt you like I did.”

“What brought this on, Gibbs?”

“A picture I saw tonight,” Gibbs replied. “It let me know that maybe I had a chance to get what I’d wanted for years.”

“You don’t mean that fake picture Kate got Abby to make as a pay-back for my wet t-shirt threats do you boss?” Tony asked.

Gibbs froze. “What?” he whispered.

“Abby photo shopped my head into the picture,” Tony said.

“Then you don’t…” Gibbs pushed away and rolled to his feet. His face was pale and Tony was alarmed to see his boss’ hands were shaking. “I’m so sorry, Tony,” Gibbs whispered before he fled the room.  
********************

For the first time in as long as he could recall Gibbs didn’t feel like or wanted to work on his boat. When he got home he took a shower, although it pained him to wash off Tony’s smell, and then he’d made a phone call to the director. His team would be okay for the next few days while he reconsidered his life.

Gibbs put the unopened bottle of Jack’s that Tony sent him last Christmas on the coffee table in his unused living room and settled onto his couch. Then he sat and stared at it while trying to come to terms with what had happened. He’d followed his gut his whole life, Gibbs was known for his famous gut, but as always when it came to Tony DiNozzo, Gibbs didn’t know what to think or do.

He didn’t notice the time passing; he ignored his body’s craving for coffee and sat there. He just sat and stared at the bottle in front of him and thought.

“Boss?”

“What the hell are you doing here, DiNozzo?” Gibbs demanded.

“I told them I was going out for coffee,” Tony said. He held out a paper cup that Gibbs took automatically. “I didn’t say that I was going to bring it back to the office to drink. I wanted to tell you not to do anything stupid, boss.”

“Little late for that, DiNozzo,” Gibbs snorted.

“I’m an adult, boss,” Tony said. “I could have said no any time and I know you would’ve backed off. Yeah, it took me by surprise but I enjoyed everything we did last night.”

Gibbs threw his coffee across the room and launched himself off the sofa. “God damn it, DiNozzo, you can’t even sit down to talk to me!” he yelled getting into Tony’s face. “I can tell just by looking at you that you didn’t sleep last night after I left. You may as well face up to the facts; that I more or less raped you and be done with it!”

“Did you force me, boss?” Tony asked.

“I’m your boss, DiNozzo; it’s not like you could’ve said no without worrying about whether or not you’d have a job,” Gibbs snarled.

“Is that what you’ve been sitting here working yourself into knots over?” Tony shook his head. “You’re not that big a bastard, Gibbs. If I’d told you no you would’ve stopped to make sure I was okay or left me alone but you never would’ve forced me to do anything I didn’t want to do; I doubt you could. And there’s no way in hell you would’ve fired me because I wouldn’t sleep with you. I heard every single thing you said to me last night and I spent a lot of time thinking after you left. You didn’t have to run off like that; you could’ve stayed. I like how you felt when you were wrapped around me.”

“You ever look at a man before, DiNozzo?”

“No I haven’t,” Tony replied. “I’ve never even considered I might be bi until after last night. I don’t care that I can’t sit without wincing, Gibbs. I don’t care that all this started because of a misunderstanding or a fake picture.” He reached out and mirrored Gibbs’ actions of the night before by cupping the other man’s face gently. “All I want is for you to throw Rule 12 out the window and take me to bed. I’ve never felt so alive before and I don’t want to lose this.”

“Tony,” Gibbs said searching the other man’s eyes.

“I love you, Jethro,” Tony said softly. “And I’m glad you took the chance last night.”

Gibbs leaned in and hid his face against Tony’s neck. “I thought I lost you, Tony,” Gibbs whispered. “I thought you hated me and I had ruined everything.”

“The only thing you ruined are your rules, boss,” Tony grinned. “Where’s your bedroom?”

“Are you sure, Tony?”

“Yeah, Jethro,” Tony smiled. “I’m sure.”


End file.
